


What is a Coster-Waldau?

by BlueWarrior29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWarrior29/pseuds/BlueWarrior29
Summary: When Jaime almost drop his phone because of Coster-Waldau.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	What is a Coster-Waldau?

"Yes Tyrion, I'm with Brienne! No! I can't go right now! We're enjoying our date--"

He decided to date His Wench over the weekend, they seldom do this because of their hectic schedule.

Also, his agenda is to eat Brienne while watching a boring movie. Yes! He can't help to smile in the idea of public fucking! Damn.

He almost drop his phone when heard Brienne squealing! 

"Wench! What is happening? I almost drop my phone! what are you--"

"Jaime! We need to watch Nikohalsj Coster-Waldau's movie its my favorite actor!" He can't understand what she's blabbering about.

"Wench, keep it down.. What is a Coster-Waldau?" He looked at her with a puzzle look.

"No Jaime! Its NIKOLAJ COSTER-WALDAU!" She emphasis the name of whoever that bastard! 

"And? " He can't hide his irritation! She's giving him heart eyes to "its NIKOLAJ COSTER-WALDAU"!

"His movie The Silencing is now showing! we need to watch it now!" She said cheerfully! 

He looked at the poster she's pointing out.

The man is handsome, yeah whatever and OLD. OLD! PERIOD!

"Jaime..." Suddenly give her a different look that make his eyebrow raise.

"JAIME YOU LOOK LIKE NIKOLAJ! OH MY GOSH!" 

"No we're not! He's older than me and I'm handsome than him!" He protest.

"I need to take picture of you with Him! Even its just a poster! Come on!" She grab his hand and place him beside the poster.

"Wench no! besides Mr. Todd is enough rivalry!" He pout.

Suddenly cross his arms and give a poster a dead look! Damn Coster-Waldau!

He heard a shutter. 

"Brienne!" He pouted.

"Come on! You look adorable! He's my favorite actor Jaime! Please! Another one! I'm just proud that my boyfriend is handsome just like my favorite actor!" She gave him the smile that can melt him!

"Okay but! After this we will do anything to enjoy this date without any interruption and...we do anything to please each other okay?"

He can't help but smile.. 

"Why I have this feeling the idea of yours, will be more of your advantage?" 

"Just wait and see Wench..Just wait and see." 

**Author's Note:**

> What can you say about Fan girl Brienne?


End file.
